During the assembly of delicate integrated circuit components into various circuits it is necessary to transport the components from one work area to another and also to store the components. They are highly sensitive to both physical and electrical shocks which can damage them. There is a great need for a suitable, cost effective mechanism for storing and transporting such delicate, integrated circuits.